tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gérôme Chausson
}} |image = Arthur.Alter.full.2527245.jpg |image2 = |image_width = 300px |t1 = Alias(es) |i1 = Whispered One |t2 = Age |i2 = 25 |t3 = Birthday |i3 = Unknown |t4 = Nationality |i4 = French |h1 = Appearance |t11 = Sex |i11 = Male |t12 = Hair |i12 = Blonde |t13 = Eyes |i13 = Gold |t14 = Height |i14 = 6'3" |t15 = Weight |i15 = 200 lbs |h2 = Abilities |t21 = Magecraft |i21 = Bardic Magecraft |t22 = Origin |i22 = Silence |t23 = Element |i23 = Air |t24 = Command Seal |i24 = |t25 = Mystic Code: |i25 = ??? |t26 = Sorcery Trait |i26 = Golden Tongue |h3 = Affiliations |t31 = Occupation |i31 = Master, Magus Hunter |t32 = Allies |i32 = Chaldea |t33 = Enemies |i33 = ??? }} is a participant in Fate/Axiom, the master of Rider (Fate/Axiom ~ Poli'ahu). He's a Bard who is unable to produce any sound, and a former Legislacerator who made a living compiling cases against deviant mages and then delivering these and the mages in question to the clock tower to deal "justice". ''Personality 'Quirks' Gérôme Chausson is what is known as a mute, as in he's incapable of speaking because of his unique Sorcery Trait. 'Goals' Wip... 'Problems or Flaws' Wip... History 'Background' Wip... 'Plot' Wip... Abilities 'Attributes' Gérôme is a capable fighter with peak physical condition as a result of his strict training regimen to function as a magus killer. He considers the body to be as important in combat as one's magical abilities. He possesses an average amount of magical circuits 20(+5) but they are all of great quality. He supplements his good attributes with his magecraft to make him extremely capable in combat by using a hit and run fighting style that excels in heavily cluttered environments. 'Bardic Magecraft Gérôme is a user of Bardic Magecraft, and is thus capable of using Bardic Magecraft spells. Gérôme unlike most "Bards" casts by means of playing with his body rather than an instrument, he does this by tapping with his feet or hands on something, on top of singing. Because of his Sorcery Trait he is able to make up for the weakness of Bardic Magecraft and catch people off guard with spells. The following are a list of spells he knows: *Bardic Inspiration' ''(The Muse's Gift): A spell which enables a target to increase the parameter of a statistic, skill, noble phantasm, physical attack, magecraft and magic circuit by 1 rank for a single "Course of Action". This spell is a kind of delayed spell that can be activated by the person under its influence to be used whenever they see fit, consciously or subconsciously. If this spell is used to increase a parameter that is already at A it gains a + instead, and if the parameter is already at A+++ it cannot be increased further. *''Jack of all Trades'' (Master of None): A spell which grants its target a Skill for 1 hour at a rank of E, if the skill granted is a Class Skill its rank is further increased by 1 becoming a D. *''Expertise'' (Honing The Craft): A month long ritual which permanently seals off the use of a magic circuit to turn it into a extremely high quality "pseudo-magic crest" to continuously cast a Jack of All Trades spell on a person on loop. It also increases the rank of the skill by 2. **''Expertise Skills:'' Presence Concealment - B, Magic Resistance - B, Reduced Earth - C, Mana Burst (Smoke) - C, Instinct - C. *''Note'' (A Bard's Weapon): A spell only taught to a few bards, it is a simple attack spell which "condenses" sound and shoots it out as a "blade" which deals damage by tearing through and damaging like a shock wave. It works by enchanting the very sound a bard creates as such it is both supersonic, invisible and unblock able, the only indication that one has been hit is the pain. Its major flaw is supposed to be the indication that it is being cast however when Gérôme uses it produces no sound because of his Sorcery Trait. 'Sorcery Trait: Golden Tongue' Golden Tongue, is a unique Sorcery Trait of Gérôme that no other magus has been known to ever possess, it is unique in that it manifests itself through his tongue rather than the eyes, as is typical for sorcery traits. It is a sorcery trait which "casts an illusion" over reality, by means of ESP, and makes it so any sound that Gérôme creates cannot be picked up by anything. It is a sorcery trait which effectively makes it so that no matter how much Gérôme tries to produce a sound it is nullified to the ear, although its effects can still be felt. As a user of Bardic Magecraft it means that Gérôme is capable of casting without any indication that he is doing so. 'Mystic Code: Tuning Knife' Tuning Knife is a mystic code created by Gérôme using his vocal chords (which he had surgically removed) and which took several months to create. It is a knife which allows him to "Cut Down Sound" and thus nullify it by application of both his origin of Silence and his Element of Air. Gérôme uses this knife as a trump card against magus as he is capable of nullifying their casting of spells by slashing "the incantations" of a spell into nothing. He is also capable of making its effect affect a specific area by letting it "vibrate", nullifying any and all sound produced within a certain radius of itself, which makes it useful for engaging a group of mages at close range or for sneaking about as a team. ''Gallery Trivia and References'' *His appearance is that or Arthur Alter.